Always and Forever
by Renee9796
Summary: Drabble that serves as a ‘fix it’ for the final episode of The Originals since basically eveyone didn’t like it (including me). In a last ditch effort, Caroline and Hope do what they must to save Klaus. I don’t own anything.


AN: So I took this from my tumblr( which I decided to start). So after the shit show that was the final episode I decided to write a 'fix it'

"You need to hear me. There is not enough magic in the world that can help him" Freya says sadly to her niece. She wishes with everything in her that she could stop this but there is no other way. She descended from one of the most powerful witches in the world and yet she could not ease her nieces pain by saving her father.

"No... no I refuse to except that. There has to be another way. There just has to" Hope says her chest heaving rapidly. "I won't lose him, aunt Freya. I can't" and the tears are falling freely now. "I won't be an orphan. He needs to be there to watch me grow up and ground me when I act out or walk me down the aisle" she cries.

Freya look up hope with sorrow. "I am so sorry but I don't have another way" and it kills Freya to says that. Ever since she came into this family all she's ever wanted was to protect them. "There has to be another way. A spell or.. I don't know maybe we can put it in someone else" Hope asks frantically.

This was all her fault. Her mother died because of her and now she was about to lose her father. Then she realize what she said. It was so simple. She could save her father. There family can be whole again. She turns to walk out the door when Freya calls after her. "If you won't do anything to save this family then I will" she says harshly and leaves the room.

Hope move through the hallway and down the stairs to the courtyard. She is about to turn when a flash of blonde catches her eye. "Caroline?" Hope says in surprise. "What are you doing here" she asks. Why was her headmistress in her home. Hope knew Caroline and her father were friends but they haven't seen each other in years. "I was just looking for your dad" Caroline says with a tad bit of hesitation in her voice. "We locked him in the dungeon since he's on a 'kill myself' tour but I could use your help" Hope walks away knowing Caroline will follow.

Caroline is lead to a dark and suclued part of the compound. There she sees a person wrapped in white cloth. "Who is that?" She questions Hope. "Just my dads crazy ex" she says matter of factly. "She isn't dead right now. I wanna put the Hollow in her and then kill her."

Caroline looks to the body. She came here to say goodbye to Klaus even if that was harder than anticipated. She spent years denying what they had. But she's different now, more mature, more sure of herself and she was finally ready for him to love her. Finally ready for their eternity to begin.

How funny it is that she figures out her feelings right when he's about to die. She fully intended to turn up at his doorstep but he turned up at hers instead and while she was happy to see him the news he brought was anything but happy.

A lump formed in her throat and tears formed in her eyes at the thought of him not being here. They were supposed to see the world and have grand adventures and watch empires rise and fall and now he was going to leave her just like her mom and Stefan and Tyler did. No, she couldn't imagine a world without him in it.

"What do I have to do?"

~KC*~

"DO NOT SPEAK MY DAUGHTERS NAME" Caroline hears Klaus scream. She moves quickly to the gate and in one swift motion she open it. She bends down to where he is sitting and runs her hand gently along his cheek. "Klaus" she tries to gain his attention. "Your dead. YOU CANNOT HURT ME!" Klaus screams out, lost in his Hollow induced hallucinations. "Klaus please. The Hollow is making you see things okay, I need you to fight this" she tries to snap him back to reality without any luck. "We found a way to stop this. Hope...she's waiting for you. She needs you. I need you" Caroline pleads.

Klaus' eyes look vacant as he stares past her. Her tears spill freely and she doesn't know what to do. Then she remembers Silas. Klaus thought he was dying and she distracted him long enough to snap him out of it. Without hesitation she moves closer and captures his lips with hers. The kiss is slow and yet urgent at the same time, trying to get across what words cannot. It's a 'I'm right here' and 'please fight' and a 'please don't leave me'.

"Caroline?" Klaus looks shocked at her appearance. "Are...are you really here?" He questions while looking for signs of another hallucination. "I'm here. It's okay. It's me. It's okay. You're safe" she says and how funny it is that she's the one to echo those words now. "You shouldn't be down here. I could hurt you" he looks to her with fear in his eyes. "We found a way Klaus. We can stop he Hollow without you dying. You need to stand up" she says, breaking the chains that bind him.

Klaus looks questioningly at her. "How?" He asks. "We're putting it into your ex girlfriend" Caroline says with wide eyes. "We can end this" she grabs his and and pulls him out of the dungeon.

They walk up to the courtyard to see all the Mikaelson's gathered together and a tense looking Alaric on the other side along with two men Caroline doesn't know. One is holding Rebekah's hand while the other is hovering near Freya and her wife. There's a circle drawn on he ground with the twins in the middle and a body in front of them.

"Dad" Hope catches her fathers eye. Klaus lets go of Caroline's hand as Hope grabs her father in a hug. They move to the circle together and she puts a stake in his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too" Klaus says and touches his forehead with hers. If this doesn't work then this is the last time she'll see him. She needs him to know how sorry she is that this happened. "I'll will make you proud. I will live up to not only the Mikaelson name but the Marshall name too."

"You have to step into the circle"Lizzie gains their attention. Klaus lets go of Hope and moves into the circle. "She won't go down without a fight so you need to kill her as soon as I put the magic in her" Josie says and Klaus nods.

As the twins start chanting the wind gets more rough. The potted plants that hang on the wall of the courtyard break as they fall to the ground. I bright blue orb leaves Klaus' chest as he screams in agony and moves into Aroura.

Everyone is still as they watch Klaus. Alaric is quick to move the girls out of harms way as Klaus remains in the circle. He looks to Aroura's body as she gasps for air. "Nik?" She looks in confusion and a hint of obsession. "Goodbye Aroura" Klaus says as he plunges the stake into her heart. No one moves as they watch the red head turn to grey and eventually to nothing more than ash.

Klaus looks to Caroline and his trademark smirk is on his face. Good god, he's back.

~*KC*~

It's been five years since that fateful night and they find themselves back in the very same compound that it all happened in. After Klaus rid them all of the Hollow Kol was quick to go back to his wife but not before giving Klaus a hug and Rebekah a 'I told you he'd get out of it'.

Freya, Keelin and Vincent started a family of their own, naming their son after the person it all started with -Henrik.

Rebekah and Marcel got married about two years after the events of that night. She would never tell anyone but she had begged Caroline to not only help her plan the wedding but to also be a bridesmaid- 'you've got good taste' the original had said which was probably like vinegar in her mouth.

Hope went back to school, making strides with her magic and still turning every full moon- 'I feel closer to mom when I do' she had once told Caroline. She visits her father and Caroline when she is on breaks and they are of on their adventures.

As for Klaus and Caroline. They went to Paris and explored every inch of it not to mention every inch of each other. Then they went to New York, Brazil, Rome, Hawaii- seeing Klaus in shorts was so much fun for her. They got into some trouble- werewolf bites are nasty. They opened up more schools and established their place in the supernatural world. Klaus was the king and Caroline, well she was born to be a queen.

Now they were back in New Orleans for Christmas. Everyone was sitting around the table. Smiling, laughing, joking when a song sounded out from the record player.

Klaus moves to Caroline and holds out his hand to her with a smile on his face. She takes it as they move away from the table. They dance slowly in accordance with the music. The world around them fades away as he holds her close, their eyes closed. She moves her hand to the back of his neck and their lips are a hairs breadth away from each other.

Elijah looks on at Klaus and Caroline sharing a moment. He sees Freya and Keelin sitting next to each other, their fingers interlocked and looking every bit as inlove as they were on their wedding day. Hope was laughing with Marcel and Kol while Rebekah was talking with Davina.

He walks away and into the courtyard. This is all that he's ever wanted for his family. For them to be happy and whole. For a thousand years he was afraid of what might happen to them. Looking at them now he knows that they will be just fine without him. "Thought you could leave without saying goodbye" Klaus' voice sounds out behind him. "Niklaus" Elijah begins. "I didn't want to upset anyone" he says as he sees everyone come up behind Klaus. "Yes, well you're stuck with us till the end brother."

Elijah moves toward Rebekah and Marcel. He hugs them both and whispers in Rebekah's ear. "I'll see you soon sister" knowing that she will eventually take the cure. "See you Elijah." She cries.

He moves to Freya and Keelin. "Thank you for giving me a family" Freya says, holding on to Keelin for support as the tears flow. "Thank you for fighting so fiercely for us" Elijah replies.

"Brother" Kol smirks. "You should be getting some hot afterlife lovin' after this" he jokes and Elijah just shakes his head at his wild card of a brother. "It may not of felt it at times but you were always a part of Always and Forever" Elijah hugs his younger brother. "Take care of them or I will haunt you."

Elijah moves to Caroline next and takes both her hands in his. "Thank you" he says. "What for?" She asks. "For giving my brother what I never could in a thousand years. He is whole because of you" he tells her. "Oh I don't know, you didn't do so bad these past thousand years" she jokes.

"I don't know how to says goodbye" Hope cries. "How about we don't" Elijah moves a curl behind her ear. "How about we say we'll see each other again. Have grand adventures, Hope. Get yourself into trouble, love and most importantly live" he says with a kiss to her forehead. "I will. I promise."

Klaus and Elijah move away from the others and the elder Mikaelson hands his brother the white oak stake. "For a thousand years I have fought for your redemption. It's all I've ever wanted, was for you to be happy. I know now that you are. You're happiness lies with your family, with your daughter. With Caroline" Elijah says. "It's been a hell of a ride Niklaus...and my greatest honor." Elijah ends.

Klaus puts his had on his brothers shoulder. "Thank you for giving me the love I did not deserve. Be free. I love you" he says as he plunges the stake into his brothers heart.

"How you doing?" Caroline asks, coming up behind Klaus. They look about to the city from the balcony. "It's what he wanted. He's at peace now" Klaus says. "And you?" Caroline questions hesitantly. In a swift motion he's right infront if her and his hands are on her waist. She gasps, not quite used to his speed yet but give it a few more years. "You're all I've ever wanted Caroline. The moment I stepped into your bedroom, my heart became a slave to you. I have lived a thousand years, watched cities burn to nothing but ash, killed ruthlessly because I have never known peace. Not until I met you" he moves closer and captures her lips in a searing, passionate and all consuming kiss.

To her surprise he moves away and looks to her with adoration in his eyes and a hint of mischief. She is even more shocked when he bends down on one knee. "I love you Caroline. I always have and I always will. Please will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He looks to her.

Caroline is speechless for what would be the first time in her life. Tears stream down her face and nothing but love is in her eyes. "Yes" she gushes.

Finally their eternity can begin.

Elijah wakes in an oddly familiar place. He looks around as a sense of happiness washes over him. For the first time in a thousand years he is not burdened or remorseful or angry or vengeful. He is at peace. "You've kept me waiting" he turns around to see Hayley smile at him.

Without hesitation he moves forward and kisses her. He moves away and smirks. "I believe I owe you a dance" he says and takes her waist and her hands move around him. They move slowly to the music they make in their heads. They stay this way for what could possibly be hours. "As much as I would love for this to continue, you have some who wants to see you" Hayley smiles up at him then gestures behind him.

"Hello brother" a voice says and Elijah turns to see the one person he never thought he'd ever see again. He feels his heart swell in joy as he looks on with a smile. He looks just as he did all those years ago, with hair like Kol and a nose like Rebekah, not to mention a smirk that makes him look exactly like Niklaus. "Henrik" Elijah whispers with a smile.

~*KC*~

AN: I didn't make the transfer to Aroura dramatic because sometimes the answer is just that simple. Hope you enjoyed the read. Ignore spelling errors. Please, oh please review:)

Ps: thanks to everyone who's encouraged me to keep writhing. I'm working on a new chapter for WAITD right now.


End file.
